1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which ejects ink on a print medium to perform printing thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-171194 is conventionally provided with mechanisms which, for correcting flexure and manufacturing errors of a rail determining a posture of a carriage in the rolling direction on which print heads are mounted, can adjust the rail by constant intervals in a main scan direction.
However, in a wide-format inkjet printing apparatus for performing printing on a print medium of 60 inches or more, a housing thereof is elongated. Therefore in view of costs and mass-production performance of the printer, the flexure in the weight direction of a platen supporting the print medium just under the print head has to be allowed to some extent. Therefore in a case where, for suppressing a posture variation of the carriage, the printer disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-171194 is configured in such a manner as to adjust the rail to form a straight line, a distance between the print head and the platen (hereinafter called also an HP distance) can not be reduced to the minimum narrowness, creating a problem on the realization of higher image quality.